


When everything was new

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [38]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: All other tags would be spoilers I'm sorry, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The story of two debutants, trying to navigate their first Test series.
Relationships: Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, Plus mentions of - Relationship, Tim Paine/Steve Smith, Will Pucovski/Cam Green
Series: Cricverse [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	When everything was new

When Cam came into the Test squad, Pat took him under his wing straight away. Cam had been part of the WA system for years, with Mitch and Shaun. As an involved boyfriend, fiancé, and then husband, Pat had been around their scene for a long time, too - he was welcome to all of their drinks nights, hang outs or events when he was in Perth, with Mitch. (Mitch still claimed that Pat was always going to be a Scorcher at heart - he was in the premiership team photo, from 2014, that lined the hallway of the WACA.)

The first time Cam and Pat had met was at a bar night, at the end of the domestic season, when Cam was seventeen. At the time, he was still a couple of months away from his eighteenth birthday, so Mitch bought him a beer. When he handed it over, Cam gave him a sheepish smile as he thanked him.

“Cam, you need to meet my boyfriend,” Mitch said, meeting Pat’s eyes across the room where he had been chatting to Sam Whiteman.

Pat had flown over a few days earlier, and he apologised to Sam, coming over to join Mitch. Mitch wrapped an arm around Pat’s waist as soon as he was beside him.

“Patty, this is Cam. Cam, meet former Scorchers player, Pat,” Mitch teased.

Pat rolled his eyes, offering his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, mate. I’ve heard a lot about your bowling,” Pat said generously.

At the time, Cam had been a very lanky kid, and Pat saw a lot of his younger self in him.

“Oh, thank you,” Cam mumbled. He was surprised by the compliment, and he looked down at his beer, unsure how to accept the kind words.

Mitch was unfazed - he squeezed Cam’s shoulder fondly. “He’s gonna be great, Patty. Took five in his debut First Class match. Unreal,” Mitch gushed.

Cam blushed at the praise. “I got lucky,” he said, humble.

Pat chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re gonna go places, mate. That’s incredible.”

***

That night, Pat had given Cam his number and added him on Facebook, encouraging the younger man to reach out at any time.

When the news came through about Cam’s first back stress fracture, it was an all too familiar story for both Pat and Mitch. Pat knew how frustrated and upset he would have felt. He reached out to him, and they had struck up a decent friendship, chatting about injuries and setbacks and how to overcome them.

Cam had even been at Pat and Mitch’s wedding, earlier in the year.

In Adelaide, for the first Test, Cam’s room was next to Pat’s, and they spent a lot of time together. Despite all of Starcy and Josh’s teasing that Pat was replacing Mitch with Cam, it was nice to have another familiar West Aussie around.

JL told Cam that he would be making his debut in the selection meeting, the afternoon before the first Test. That night, at dinner, he was quieter than usual, and Pat could feel the nerves radiating off of him. He was flicking idly through his phone, or listening quietly to other boys’ conversations.

Pat nudged his shoulder. “You’re quiet, mate,” he said gently, tone warm. “Excited for tomorrow?”

Cam nodded, putting his phone down. “Yeah. But really nervous,” he admitted.

Pat nodded with understanding, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s been a long time coming. Nobody expects you to take five wickets and make a century on day one - so long as you show up and give it a go, we’re all gonna be really proud of you.”

Cam took in Pat’s words for a moment, smiling a little. “Thanks, Patty. It’s just a lot to think about.”

Pat nodded. “You’re never gonna be alone out there,” he reminded, repeating the words that Shaun had said to Mitch, before his international debut. “We know how good you are, and now everyone will get to see that for themselves, too.”

Cam was touched, and he gave Pat a grateful smile. Pat decided to take his mind off things by asking about his meal.

*

Because of the time difference, the Big Bash match was shortly after dinner. Pat was going to watch Mitch regardless, but knowing how nervous Cam was, he decided it would be nice to ask him to watch it together.

Pat texted, and Cam came over within five minutes, a big packet of popcorn under his arm and two cold Coke Zero cans balanced precariously in his hand.

Pat tipped the popcorn into a big bowl before they settled in.

While they had still been at dinner, the bat flip had taken place, and Maxi had won it, sending the Scorchers in to bat.

“Mitchy said it looked like it might rain,” Pat commented, sitting on the couch beside Cam, placing the bowl in between them.

Cam screwed up his nose. “Hope it doesn’t. That’d suck,” he replied.

Pat agreed wholeheartedly. Inglis and Munro headed out to open the batting for the Scorchers, and just as the first ball was about to be bowled, there was a knock at Pat’s door.

Pat and Cam exchanged a confused look, and Pat got up to open it.

It was Josh and Starcy, and Starcy had a bag of popcorn in his hands. He held it up to Pat wordlessly.

“Thought you might want some company to watch your husband’s game,” Josh explained, letting himself in.

Pat was touched by the thought, though Josh realised Cam was there straight away.

“Oh, hi, mate,” Josh said, taking some popcorn from Cam’s bowl and sitting on the spare couch.

“Didn’t realise you already had company,” Starcy said apologetically. “Are you boys having private time?”

Pat pulled a face, shutting the door behind them, heading back to the couch.

“Nah. Just watching the best Big Bash team do their stuff,” Cam teased, sipping his Coke.

Pat chuckled, and Josh scoffed.

“Remember when Patty used to watch Big Bash with us, Joshy?” Starcy teased.

Josh nodded solemnly. “Back when we used to be the cool friends. We can’t compete with you, mate,” he said to Cam.

Cam chuckled, shaking his head, and Pat rolled his eyes.

“A bit of quiet while the Scorchers bat would be lovely,” Pat declared.

Josh pulled a face, but he opened Starcy’s popcorn bag and had a few pieces to appease Pat.

Mitch came out to bat in the eighth over, and Pat was immediately nervous for him. No matter how long they’d been together, or how many of Mitch’s matches he watched, he would always feel every delivery as if he were facing them himself.

“Come on, Mitch,” Cam said, before Hatcher ran in to bowl to him.

The ball hit Mitch on the pad, and Pat bit his lip, breath catching in his throat.

“Going down leg for sure,” Josh declared, and everyone agreed.

Except the umpire. He raised his finger, and Mitch had to go, for a golden duck.

Pat dug his nails into his hands so he didn’t swear. His heart ached.

And then there was the replay, showing that the ball was almost certainly going down leg side. But there were no reviews, in the BBL. To add insult to injury, the Fox team put up the ball tracking, a few moments later - and it would have missed the stumps.

Pat groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. Cam patted his back gently.

“Not fair,” Cam mumbled. “Need DRS.”

Josh and Starcy hummed agreements, but Pat’s heart was still breaking for Mitch.

The game went on, though, and Ash Turner and Cam Bancroft rebuilt the innings nicely… until the rain came, after 17 overs.

The boys all groaned.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Starcy suggested. “I’m gonna call home before it gets too late over there.”

Pat nodded, and Starcy said goodnight, heading out. Josh left about ten minutes after him, when the rain got heavier.

In the end, the match was rained out, so the Stars and Scorchers split the premiership points. Throughout the delay, Pat and Cam had chatted, and Cam seemed to relax more, the more they talked about debuting and what to expect. By the time they were saying goodnight, Cam seemed calm, ready to take on the following day.

***

The first Test came and went, and then the squad moved to Melbourne. There, they were rejoined by Will, Dave and Sean, though the latter two were under different quarantine protocols because of the outbreak in the Northern Beaches of Sydney.

The first night they were in Melbourne, the Thunder played the Scorchers, so Pat invited Cam to come and watch.He was surprised when Cam apologised, saying he had dinner plans.

Pat texted Josh and Starcy to ask them if Cam was going out with them, but they were both free, and decided to all watch the match together.

*

About a 25 minute walk away from the hotel, Cam and Will had just gotten to a restaurant, sitting at an outdoor table along the river.

“How’s your head?” Cam asked, poring over the menu even though he’d already looked it up online, and decided what he wanted an hour ago.

Will pulled a face, and Cam’s heart fell.

“Better, but not great,” Will admitted. “I’m through the worst of it, though.”

Cam nodded. “Does it get worse every time you're concussed?”

Will shrugged. “Some are worse than others. My last one was worse than this,” he replied. “Probably isn’t good for the old brain.”

Cam’s heart broke for him, but something in Will’s expression told him that he needed to lighten the mood.

“Maybe your brain needed to remind you it was still there,” Cam joked.

Will laughed warmly, throwing his head back. “It definitely did. Mum suggested on the phone that I try a crossword, last weekend, and it gave me a headache straight away. I’m not sure if that was the concussion or just the whole concept of thinking,” he chuckled.

“Maybe a bit of both,” Cam laughed.

This restaurant, like many around the country, now, needed the boys to order on their phones via a QR code scan. Cam hadn’t placed an order like this, before, and Will just laughed.

“It’s easy, look,” Will said, scanning the code which pulled up the restaurant’s menu. “What are you drinking?”

“Just Coke Zero,” Cam replied. He didn’t mention that he was taking it easy after his own concussion, a couple of weeks back - Will’s had been so much more concerning because of his history with them.

Will nodded. “Same for me,” he agreed, putting two of the soft drinks into their ‘shopping cart’. “What about food?”

Cam pretended to scan the menu once more. “Think I’ll go with the parma,” he said.

Will smiled at him, swiping away on his phone. He put in his own order, too, and read it all back before confirming the order, pressing checkout.

As soon as Will put his phone back down, Cam panicked.

“Wait, did you just pay for that?”

Will shrugged. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied.

“No, I’m worrying,” Cam said. “What are your bank details? I’m transferring you,” he insisted, opening his phone.

Will just reached out and put his hand around Cam’s, pressing the power button of Cam’s phone.

“It’s okay, I promise,” Will replied. “Don’t worry.”

Cam did worry, but the soft smile on Will’s lips told him not to keep pushing. He couldn’t help but add an “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Will agreed.

Their conversation moved to other things, and like always between them, it flowed easily.

At one point, just after their drinks got to the table, Will wanted to show Cam something on his phone.

“My mum sent this to me the other day,” Will explained. He held the phone up to Cam, and Cam put his hand around Will’s, steadying it.

On the screen was a picture of the two of them, on their shared List A debut, nearly four years ago, playing for a CA XI. In the image, they were much closer in height than they were now, and Will’s hair was shorter but more unruly than it was now.

“Look at us,” Cam chuckled, smiling at the photo. “That’s so funny.”

“I look the same, but you look like a baby,” Will said warmly, taking his phone back.

Cam shook his head. “Nah, you look better now,” he disagreed. “I looked like an awkward teenager.”

“You trying to tell me you’re not still an awkward teenager?” Will teased, eyes sparkling.

Cam scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “Very funny,” he said drily.

Will was still grinning, and they locked eyes for a moment, before Cam looked away shyly.

Their food arrived shortly after that, and they ate in between comfortable conversation.

***

The second Test was a lot more challenging, for the Aussies. When Cam went in to bat, he fell early, for 12 runs, and he was devastated.

He headed on the long walk down the players’ race, under the MCG, to the locker room. He had expected to be alone, to have some time to get over his disappointment, but there was someone inside, waiting for him.

These were Will’s home change rooms, and he looked so comfortable in here.

Will handed Cam a bottle of Gatorade, giving him an apologetic look.

Cam slumped down at the locker he was using for the week, and Will sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Will waited until Cam was ready to talk.

“We really needed a score, and I didn’t deliver,” Cam mumbled, looking at his hands, joint in his lap.

Will sighed. “It was a great ball. Most people would’ve been out to it,” he conceded.

Cam nodded, listening. “Just wanted to contribute,” he mumbled. “Now we’re in a bad spot, because of me.”

“Hey, you were out there for like, sixty balls,” Will reminded. “Everyone’s found it tough to score. It’s not all on you,” he said gently.

Cam sighed, but he nodded, appreciating Will’s words. They sat in silence for another few long moments, but all too soon, the MCG erupted with noise around them - unfortunately, Tim had been dismissed too.

It wasn’t long before Tim joined them in the locker room, closely followed by Steve, and Cam met Will’s gaze.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat. You must be starving, you didn’t eat much in the tea break,” Will said quietly.

Cam nodded, and he headed to the other section of the team rooms for a snack. He looked back when he realised Will wasn’t beside him - Will was at his own locker, retrieving his football.

Cam smiled before he could even think, waiting for him in the doorway. They headed to the snack table together, and Cam grabbed a lolly snake while he looked at the other food available.

“Are we doing dinner tonight? Or will it be a team thing?” Cam asked Will.

Will shrugged, unsure. “We could order in,” he suggested.

Cam smiled over his shoulder at Will. “Sounds good to me.”

***

That night, after they had showered and eaten dinner, Cam was laying face down on Will’s bed, as they both scrolled on their phones. Every couple of minutes, Will would show Cam a TikTok he had found, and they would laugh together.

At one point, they were watching a guy’s pet monkey open some parcels when there was a knock on the door.

Will reluctantly stood up to open it - and it was Tim.

“Hey, mate, are you busy?” Tim asked.

Will looked back at Cam, and Cam shrugged, to say it was fine. “We’re just watching TikToks,” Will explained, letting Tim in.

Tim hadn’t realised Will had company. “Oh, hi, mate,” he greeted. If he found it strange that Cam was so comfortable on Will’s bed, he didn’t say anything.

“What’s Steve up to?” Will asked.

Tim sighed. “He and Marnus decided to run the Tan, because neither of them is happy with their score. I mean, I’m not happy with mine, either, but a long run isn’t my idea of a relaxing time,” he explained.

Cam chuckled, but Will frowned.

“That’s like, the other side of the river... and it’s always packed with wannabe influencers,” Will mused. “How far do they plan on running?”

Tim shrugged, perching on the arm of Will’s couch. “They got approval to head out for an hour if they were careful... so, as many kilometres as they can fit in an hour, I guess.”

Cam and Will exchanged dumbfounded looks at the antics of their older teammates.

“Anyway, do you want to play PlayStation? I’m still hurting from the loss, the other day,” Tim teased.

Will grinned. “You can’t win every match, that’d be unfair,” he replied. “Sure, let’s have a few games. Cam, do you want to play first?”

Cam gave Will a warm smile that Tim had never seen before.

“Nah, I’ll watch the first one then play the winner,” Cam replied.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Will promised Cam.

“Oi, no arrogance around here, unless it comes from me,” Tim teased. “You haven’t won yet.”

The younger boys laughed, and Will got the PlayStation going while Cam finished watching the monkey video.

“That monkey is crazy, Puc,” Cam said from the bed, plugging Will’s phone in to charge.

Will handed Tim a PlayStation remote and sat on the couch beside Tim, sitting on it sideways so that he could talk to Cam over the back of it.

“How weird,” Will agreed. “He opens stuff like a human. I’ll send you the next one I see.”

Tim looked at Will as if he were crazy. “What’s this about?”

“A monkey on TikTok,” Will replied.

Tim shook his head, lost. “Hope you aren’t posting videos of yourselves dancing, like Dave does.”

Will screwed up his nose. “Nah, I’m not about uploading. Just observing.”

Tim shrugged, and they started their game. Tim won, of course, so Will held the controller up in the air for Cam.

Cam got off the bed, heading towards the couch. Will half got out of his seat to swap spots, but Cam was quicker. Will laughed with surprise as Cam lifted him with an arm under his thighs and another under his shoulder, carrying him and placing him on the armchair adjacent to the couch.

“That could’ve gone horribly wrong,” Will declared, still grinning.

Cam chuckled, waving a hand through the air. “Nah. I had ya.”

Tim had been watching them with raised eyebrows, but he schooled his expression before the younger men realised.

***

Cam was not out, overnight, as he and Pat put up a stubborn fightback after a top order collapse. Tim took the two of them out for dinner - partially to thank them for standing up when other batsmen, Tim included, didn’t get their jobs done, and partially to chat about their plans for a big partnership.

As things usually went with Tim, they got the cricket chat out of the way before their food arrived, and after that, it was time to relax. The BBL match was on in the restaurant, and Pat kept craning his neck to watch.

As soon as the power play was finished, Mitch came into the bowling attack for the first time since he had injured his ankle in the IPL.

Pat wasn’t breathing, and Tim squeezed his hand. “He’s got this, Patty,” Tim said gently.

“What if he does his ankle, again?” Pat murmured, eyes glued to the screen as Mitch walked to the top of his mark.

Cam and Tim exchanged an uncomfortable look.

“He won’t, Patty. That was shit luck,” Cam replied. “He’s gonna be great.”

They all watched in silence as Mitch bowled his first over - and it was a beauty. He only conceded two runs, and Pat looked like his heart was going to explode.

“He looks so beautiful,” Pat murmured.

“That’s your husband, mate,” Tim said, knocking Pat’s knee under the table.

Pat beamed with pride. “He was perfect,” he gushed.

“Come on, Scorchers,” Cam affirmed.

Pat barely had two bites of his dinner before he paused again - Mitch was bowling the next over from the same end.

He took a wicket with his second ball, and Pat choked on his wine.

Cam thumped his back supportively.

“I’m so happy for him,” Pat gushed, once he got his breath back.

They continued their meal, though Tim’s phone caught his attention a few times.

Pat met his eyes once he put it down. “Steve?”

Tim nodded. “They’re going for a swim.”

A few minutes later, Cam was occupied by his own phone - and he didn’t hear when Tim said his name.

“Cam,” Tim repeated, a smile pulling at his lips. “Is that your girlfriend?”

Cam looked like a deer in headlights, and he turned his phone off immediately. “No, you know I don’t have one.”

Tim sipped his wine, waiting for an explanation that he knew was coming.

“It was Will,” Cam added, sipping his wine to try to distract from the slight blush on his cheeks.

Pat and Tim exchanged a look.

***

In the morning, Cam was nervous. He had a big job to do, today, and the pressure was enormous.

The team got to the MCG early, as usual, and there was a bit of free time before they ran through their formal warm up.

Will caught Cam’s eye across the locker room, waving his football in the air in question.

Cam nodded, grinning, and Will bounced the ball expertly as they headed out of the locker room and up to the field together.

“Thought a kick might help your nerves a bit,” Will said, as they walked into the sunshine.

Cam gave him a warm smile, touched. “That’s nice, mate, thanks,” he said gently.

Will passed the ball to Cam, and Cam turned it over, grimacing.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, confused.

“These balls are _east,”_ Cam replied. “Nothing beats a Burley.”

Will looked at him as if Cam had just told him he was quitting cricket to take up rhythmic gymnastics.

“Do you know where you _are_? Wash your mouth out with soap,” Will requested, scandalised.

JL had just walked past, and he looked between them. “What’d he say?”

“Just said Burleys are superior to Sherrins. On the _MCG_ ,” Will said, unable to hide the huge grin unfolding across his face.

JL laughed, then. “He’s right, Puc,” the coach replied, continuing on his way.

Will rolled his eyes at JL’s back. “Perth’s a bloody cult,” he mumbled.

Cam laughed. “Come on, I was promised a kick.”

They stood as far apart as they could with boys warming up around them, playing a bit of kick to kick. Cam sent one kick deliberately too long, over Will’s head, just to make him chase after it.

“Not funny,” Will said, fighting hard to hide a laugh.

“Then why are you laughing?” Cam teased.

Will rolled his eyes, retrieving the football, kicking it back. Cam marked it cleanly and put it under his arm.

“I’m not laughing. You’re a bully,” Will replied.

“If I were a bully, I wouldn’t give you the ball back,” Cam mused.

Will came ten metres closer, giving Cam a look. “So you’re a bully then, are you?” Will retorted, squinting against the sun.

“Come get it,” Cam invited.

Will knew it was a trap, but he caved anyway. As he got close enough to Cam to reach the footy, Cam lifted it easily over his head - so much higher than Will could reach. Cam’s training top had lifted with the effort, and in his peripheral vision, Will saw a dusting of blonde hair and some impressive muscle definition above his waistband. Cam gave him a teasing grin, and Will swallowed.

They didn’t see Tim taking a photo, or Pat standing behind him, grinning.

***

Like Pat and Cam, Tim and Will had been close for a few years, dating back to when Will had spent some time with the Australian Test squad, when Sri Lanka toured, at the beginning of 2019.

A few nights before the Sydney Test, Will was in Tim’s room for a few games of FIFA. The rest of the boys were in the team recreation room, playing table tennis or arcade games.

Will wasn’t fazed by the pairs of shoes by the door, in two different sizes, or the chargers on both sides of the bed. Tim was wearing a CA jumper - an issue from three years ago, judging by the style - with SS embroidered on the sleeve.

As they played, they chatted about everything, like they always did. Tim asked about Will’s head - unfortunately a common topic of discussion - but once they got past that, and Will had told him how things were progressing, Will couldn’t help but ask.

“Painey… it’s okay if you can’t say… but do you know if I’m gonna play?”

Tim swallowed, scratching at his stubble. He was clearly conflicted as to what to say.

“Can you keep a secret, mate?” Tim asked, eyes sparkling as a smile broke onto his face, pausing their game.

Will’s heart rate picked up. “Yeah.”

“You’re in, Puc. I’m so happy for you,” Tim admitted.

Will huffed a disbelieving laugh, thrilled. “For real?”

“Yeah,” Tim grinned, reaching across the couch to pull Will into a hug. “But it’s a secret,” he added, with a chuckle.

When they pulled back, Will couldn’t stop smiling. “Holy shit. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, mate. You’ve worked so hard to get here, and overcome a lot of shit on the way. You’ve earnt it,” Tim replied.

Will was touched, and he didn’t know what to say, so he thanked Tim again.

When they resumed their game, Will felt like he was floating. He was beyond excited.

*

Later that evening, Steve returned with a mango ice block for Tim, and Will decided it was time to head back to his own room.

He passed Cam’s door on the way, and he was two steps past it when he fought himself, turning back and knocking before he could rethink his actions.

Cam opened the door, clearly freshly showered. He was in an oversized surf t-shirt and patterned shorts, and his hair was wet.

Will blinked. He looked really good.

“Are you busy?” Will asked, trying not to be awkward.

Cam opened the door wider to invite Will in. “Nup, I was about to text you, actually.”

Will smiled, feeling warm, as always, in Cam’s company.

“Want a can of Coke?” Cam asked, by the mini fridge.

“Nah, thanks though,” Will replied. “I wanted to tell you something.”

Cam raised his eyebrows, shifting to sit on the bed, patting the other side so Will would sit down, too.

“Are you okay? Have you had a setback on the concussion checklist?” Cam asked, fearing the worst.

Will melted at the consideration. He shook his head. “Thankfully not, I’m all good,” he replied. “I’ve just been talking to Tim.”

Cam looked at him expectantly, almost hopefully.

“This is a secret, he wasn’t meant to tell me,” Will warned. “But I’m playing.”

Cam’s jaw dropped into a beaming, surprised grin. “Deadset?”

Will nodded, and Cam leapt across the bed, tackling him in a hug.

Will grunted at the weight on him, giggling as soon as he realised what was happening. “You’re heavy!”

Cam shifted so his hips were off of Will, hugging him from the side instead. “I’m so happy for you!”

Will couldn’t stop beaming. “Thanks, Cammy,” he said gently. “I can’t believe it’s really happening.

Cam shifted some of Will’s long hair out of the older man’s face. “You deserve it, Puc,” he said softly. “So much.” 

A moment passed between them. They were looking into each other’s eyes, and Will was wrapped up in Cam’s arms, and Will felt… good.

Cam hugged Will more tightly before releasing him, sitting up. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

***

The day before the Test, there was a bit of time between their final meeting and their team dinner.

Cam and Will used the time to hang out, watching the sequel to the movie they had watched the other night.

At one point, the rough hotel couch got too much for Will.

“This shitty couch is killing my back,” he grumbled.

“Lay down, then,” Cam shrugged.

Will looked at him. “I might not be as tall as you, but I’m not Wadey,” he said, unconvinced, looking at the lack of space between Cam and the other side of the couch.

“We’re gonna have to do some Tetris, here,” Cam mused. “Hang on, get up for a second,” he encouraged.

Will was still unconvinced, but he did as Cam said, getting off the couch. Cam resettled so he was sideways, his back against the arm of the couch, his long legs just fitting within the other arm.

And then he opened his arms.

And Will nearly fainted.

“Are we about to cuddle on the couch, mate?” Will asked, skeptical.

Cam shrugged. “If you’ve got a better solution, I’d love to hear it,” he teased.

Will chuckled at his cheekiness, diving into the deep end. He sat between Cam’s legs, and Cam wrapped his arms around Will’s abdomen, pulling him to lay against Cam’s chest.

Will’s heart was racing, but he focused on the movie, and soon, he realised how comfortable he was.

“How’s your back?” Cam asked gently.

“Better, now,” Will replied honestly.

“See, I do have some good ideas sometimes,” Cam chuckled softly.

Will felt the laughter through his back, and it was intoxicating.

They sat in comfortable silence, but when the movie got to a slow scene, Cam’s attention drifted… to Will’s hair. He started running his fingers through it, but inhaled sharply when his fingers snagged on a loose knot.

“Shit, sorry,” Cam worried.

Will shook his head. “It’s all good, the curls like to fight each other sometimes,” he explained. “I just separate them with my fingers.”

Cam hummed thoughtfully, then he continued. The next time his fingers got caught, he gently untangled the curls, with such care and light touch that Will almost melted.

“Does that hurt?”

“Not at all,” Will replied, trying not to let on how much he was actually enjoying the feeling. “Actually feels nice.”

From his position, he couldn’t see the dopey smile his words gave Cam.

Cam continued, slowly and gently working through Will’s hair, loosening the light tangles.

By the time the credits rolled, Will was so relaxed that he had nearly fallen asleep on Cam’s chest, and his hair was all untangled.

Will sat up in Cam’s lap, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, marvelling at it.

“You’ve done a great job with this, I never have the patience,” Will admitted, looking back at Cam with a warm smile.

Cam ducked his head, pleased, though he seemed to think of something.

“Can I try something?” Cam asked.

Will was feeling so comfortable that he probably would have said yes to absolutely anything Cam suggested, at that point. He just nodded, intrigued.

Cam reached for Will’s hand, and for one electrifying moment, Will thought he would hold it. Instead, though, Cam slipped his fingers around the blonde hair tie around Will’s wrist, taking it from his arm.

“You decided to tie yours up?” Will teased, looking pointedly at Cam’s floppy blonde mess.

Cam laughed warmly, shaking his head. “Not mine,” he replied. “Look that way?”

Will turned away, as instructed, so that Cam had access to his hair again. With gentle fingers, Cam sectioned Will’s hair, pulling the top half back into a little bun, leaving the bottom half down. He secured the bun with the hair tie, making a delighted noise when it stayed.

“It’s perfect, if I do say so myself,” Cam decided.

“I need to see this,” Will chuckled, reluctantly getting out of Cam’s lap so he could look in the mirror by the door. His hair was actually neat, and he was pleasantly surprised. “This is good as, where’d you learn to tie hair?”

Cam ducked his head, pleased. “My sister used to ask me to tie her hair before her basketball games when she was little, cause she’d always get her ponytail wonky,” he chuckled. “Guess it’s a skill that never leaves ya.”

Will chuckled, and he was about to reply when there was a fleeting knock on the door.

“Dinner,” a voice outside told them.

Cam looked at the time, and realised it was already past six. “Shit, better get going,” he suggested.

They headed down to the team dinner together, and they had just sat down when the comments started.

“What’s this, Puc?” Tim asked, reaching for Will’s bun, about to squeeze it.

Will swatted his hand away, pouting. “Don’t mess it up,” he requested. “Cam did it for me.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Okay,” he said slowly. “Does he often do your hair for you?”

Will blushed furiously, checking the seat to his left urgently, making sure Cam hadn’t heard that. The all-rounder was deep in conversation with Pat and Starcy, though, so Will relaxed slightly.

“This was the first time,” Will admitted quietly.

Tim nodded, intrigued. “Were you hanging out?”

“Well, yeah,” Will replied, as if it were a stupid question. “We were watching a movie.”

“Before dinner?”

Will shrugged. “Didn’t need to be doing anything else,” he reasoned.

Tim shrugged, agreeing. “Fair,” he replied. “But what does that have to do with him doing your hair?”

Will blushed more deeply, and at that moment, Cam turned his attention back to Will, touching his arm gently. Will immediately shifted his attention from Tim to Cam, missing the knowing look Tim exchanged with his fiancé.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to share?” Cam asked.

Will’s heart warmed. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed. They went through the menu together, deciding on what each of them would order to share.

They both missed the quizzical look Tim and Pat exchanged across the table.

***

Pat may have been around the Australian cricket scene for almost a decade, now, but he hadn’t forgotten the nerves and excitement of a debut. He wanted to have a word to Will, as the time to the first ball ticked down, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

Then he thought back to his own debut - his was a white ball match, but the feelings were the same - and knew exactly where to look.

He headed into the SCG bathroom, and his suspicions were confirmed - Will was leaning over a sink, anxious as hell, staring down the plughole.

But he wasn’t alone. Cam was standing right beside him, rubbing his back, murmuring soft reassurances that Pat couldn’t hear.

Cam noticed Pat was there, and met his eyes.

“Is he okay?” Pat mouthed.

Cam nodded, and suddenly, it made sense to Pat.

He left the younger pair alone, heading back into the locker room, feeling like something had clicked.

***

The Aussies batted first, and Will got off to a strong start despite Dave falling early. Unfortunately, that’s when the rain started.

Towards the end of a very long talk with JL and Tim, reaffirming their plans and trying their best to keep Will locked in and focused, Cam approached Will with a banana and a protein bar, holding them out wordlessly.

“For me?” Will asked, drawing the attention of the captain and coach.

Cam hadn’t wanted to interrupt, but now, they were all looking at him. “You didn’t eat this morning,” he said quietly. “Just a bit of something?”

Will tried not to melt, unknowingly giving Cam the most loving look Tim had ever seen him give.

“Thank you,” Will said gently, and Cam gave him a warm, caring smile, heading back over to sit beside Pat as they watched the rain come down on the SCG.

Tim and JL exchanged a look, wordlessly deciding not to address whatever on earth that had just been.

*

When the rain had finally stopped, Will fought his way to a brilliant 62 in his debut innings. Cam was disappointed with his duck on day two, but the Aussies were in a pretty good position after the first innings, and then the bowlers did well, ensuring Australia took a lead into the second innings.

Will missed out in the second innings, falling early for ten, but on day four, Cam found his feet. He put together a brilliant innings, first partnering Steve, and then Tim, as Australia added to their lead.

When Tim told Cam the declaration was coming, Cam loosened his shoulders and let himself have some fun. He finished with four sixes and eight fours on his way to 84 - his highest Test score by far.

Tim declared when Cam edged one to the keeper, and the exciting innings was over.

There were a flurry of congratulations, hugs and pats for Cam, but he was only really looking for one person.

He met Will’s eyes across the room, and went straight to him. Will opened his arms and wrapped them around the back of Cam’s neck, Cam pulling him up onto his tiptoes with the force of the hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Cammy,” Will mumbled into Cam’s collar. “So happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Will agreed, stepping back just to study Cam’s face. “Fucking amazing.”

Cam grinned, wondering how things could get any better.

***

Everything changed, the following day, the moment that Will dove in the outfield, his right arm extended, and had to immediately leave the field.

Cam had seen enough shoulder injuries in his time to know that this was bad news.

He watched Will walk off the ground, almost in a trance. Sean Abbott came on to replace him, but Cam was still watching as Will made his way up through the members and into the Australian rooms. He felt sick.

“Oi, Mamba, you alright?” Tim called out from behind the stumps.

Cam’s attention snapped back to the field, and he blinked. “Sorry?”

“Everything okay?” Tim asked, clearly concerned.

“Uh, yeah,” Cam replied. “Just worried about him,” he admitted.

That was when it all came together, for Tim. They were all concerned for Will, but this was more than just worry for a teammate.

*

It was an ugly end to the day, for the Aussies, but Cam just felt numb. As soon as he got back to the Aussie rooms, and he saw Will, shirtless, shoulder in an elaborate brace to hold an ice pack on, everything hit him.

They were at the very back of the players' locker area, in relative privacy. He stood in front of Will, wordlessly, and he could see the disappointment and pain in Will’s eyes, glazed with emotion as he tried to hold everything back.

They were alone, Will was hurting, and Cam just wanted him to be okay.

“Will-“

“Don’t,” Will breathed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry.”

“No,” Cam murmured.

Their eyes met once more, and Will looked broken.

Cam couldn’t stand for it, any more.

He leant down, gently cupped Will’s stubbled jaw, and gave him a chaste kiss.

It lasted only a brief moment, and neither of them said anything. Instead, Will just dropped his head forward to Cam’s chest, and Cam held him. It could have been seconds, or even minutes, but Cam would’ve stood there all day if it meant Will didn’t have to face another injury alone.

Cam realised why it hurt, so much. He cared about him. He really, really cared. 


End file.
